


who broke the coffee machine?!

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Who broke the coffee machine?!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	who broke the coffee machine?!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you would like more :)

Senne: Who broke the coffee machine? I’m not mad. I just wanna know.

Zoe: I did. I broke it.

Senne: No. No, you didn’t. Milan?

Milan: Don’t look at me. Look at robbe!

Robbe: What?! I didn’t break it.

Milan: Huh. That’s weird. How'd you even know it was broken?

Robbe: Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken!

Milan: Suspicious.

Robbe: No, it’s not!

Zoe: All right, let’s not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it Senne.

Senne : No. Who broke it?

Milan: Senne, sanders been awfully quiet…

Sander: Really?!

Milan: Yeah, really!

-  
Senne turns around after watching everyone arguing.

Senne: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.


End file.
